Left Out
by SweetGirl55
Summary: well the title says it all, hope u enjoy


Left Out

Bumblebee was starting to feel left out of his team. Bee left to go and see Raf, Bumblebee park in front of his house then Raf started to run to him then he hopped in Bumblebee's car form. "hey Bee" Bee beep back then he drove off.

"so Bee how's it going?" Bee stared beeping "so you been alright I have too".

Bee was driving when Raf asked 'so do you want to play video game's at base?' Bumblebee started beeping "really? Why not? You love to play video game's" Bee didn't answer he stay quiet "Bee is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, we are best friend's and family" Bee parked in the middle of nowhere then started beeping to Raf. "so your starting to feel they are living you out and you think they don't care about you anymore?" Bee just beeped "Bee why would you think that, of course they care about you, maybe they just been a bit busy" Bumblebee just stay quiet 'come one Bee lets go to base' Bee then drove off to base.

When Bee and Raf entered the base the others were about to leave, Raf got out of Bee then Bee transform into Autobot "hey" said Raf to the others "hello Rafael we are just going on a mission" said Optimus, Bumblebee walked over to them "its alright Bumblebee you can stay here with Raf and Ratchet" said Optimus, Bumblebee just nodded then walked back to Raf "alright Ratchet open up the ground bridge" Ratchet then opened the ground bridge then they left, Ratchet then closed the ground bridge then went to work.

Bumblebee and Raf went to Bee's room, Bee started beeping "Bumblebee it's okay, maybe Optimus wanted you to stay because I'm here" Bee just sat on the floor with his head on his knees. Raf saw that he was hurt "Bee I will be right back" .

Raf left Bee's room then went to find Ratchet, Ratchet was where he always is "hey Ratchet can I talk to you?" Ratchet turned around then looked down "okay, but it better be quick" "well its about Bumblebee" "what about him?" "well he told me that he started to feel left out and you don't care about him" "why would he feel that way?" "I don't know, have you and the others been to bust to be with him? And why did Optimus let Bee stay at the base when they were going on a mission? I thought they go altogether" "well I haven't been that busy, but just a bit, and I don't know why Optimus let Bee stay here, where is Bee anyway?" "oh… he is in his room… sitting on the floor… with his head on his knees" said Raf whiling rubbing the back of his head. When Ratchet was about to go and see Bee Optimus came back "Optimus where's Arcee and bulkhead?" asked Ratchet "Arcee went to see Jack and Bulkhead went to see Miko" said Optimus walking in. "Optimus we need to talk to you about Bumblebee" said Ratchet "what? Is he okay? Asked Optimus a bit worried "he is okay he's just well… what Raf just told me that he is feeling left out and we don't care about him" "is it because I let him stay here when me Arcee and Bulkhead went on a mission? If it is I just let him stay here so he can play with Raf'" "that's what I said to him, but he didn't believe me, but he's been feeling like this for a couple of day's" said Raf "I better talk to him, where is he?" "he is in his room" said Ratchet, Optimus then left the room to go to Bee's room.

Optimus knock on his door but Bee didn't answer, so Optimus just opened the door then walked in. All Optimus saw was Bee with his head on his knees and he could see him shaking a bit and was crying a bit, Optimus walked in front of Bee "Bumblebee?" Bumblebee looked up with tears down his face "Bumblebee I let you stay here because I wanted you to spend time with Raf " Bumblebee then started beeping "yes the other times we were busy, but it doesn't mean we don't care about you, and we will always love you" Bumblebee look right at Optimus then got up and gave him a hug, Optimus smiled and hug him back, then in a little while they broke from the hug.

"Bee do you want to play with Raf now, and he can sleep here tonight if you like?" Bumblebee smiled then left to go and find Raf.

Ratchet was working he knew that Optimus will make him happy like he always is, Bumblebee walked in "hey Bee are you okay now?" asked Raf, Optimus then entered the room then went towards Ratchet. Bumblebee nodded then started beeping "sure, I will love to stay here tonight, come on Bee lets play video games now" Bumblebee nodded then went to play video games.

A couple hours later it was getting late, so Raf and Bumblebee went to bed.

Optimus was heading to bed, but wanted to go and cheek on Bee, he opened the door a bit and saw him recharging, he thought it was cute how he slept.

Optimus then closed the door and headed for his room, he went in and lay down on his bed then closed his optics then fell into recharge.

Ratchet was still up working, then later he started to head for his room, he couldn't help but cheek on Bee, he opened the door and say Bee sleeping, Ratchet smiled to himself then closed the door, then he went to his room go and recharge.

THE END


End file.
